Since I Fell For You
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "Se besan como bebiéndose, ajenos al mundo y la realidad. Se respiran lo que parecen horas. Se tocan hasta que se gastan la piel de los dedos." Yaoi. Twincest. AU. Kanon/Saga. NC-17. Completo.


**Título:**Since I Fell For You  
**Resumen:** "_El mayor asume su derrota quitándole el porro de las manos. Kanon toma un cigarrillo común y corriente y se tiende en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Percute los dedos contra el estómago y Saga sigue cada uno de sus movimientos como si estuviese siendo hipnotizado. Estudia los pies que resbalan una y otra vez contra la alfombra, las piernas inquietas que no dejan de seguir el ritmo. El humo le irrita los ojos pero no consigue que le quite la vista de encima a Kanon. Se detiene un segundo en la sonrisa aletargada y feliz que se extiende por sus labios y luego observa como se le tensa la garganta cuando simula tocar el saxofón. Le dan ganas de lamerle la tensión del cuello. Quizás ya ha tenido demasiado vino y demasiado cigarro y un poco más de porro del necesario." _  
**Clasificación:** NC-17  
**Advertencias:** Lemon. Twincest. Probable OoC. Jazz y porros :3  
**Tipo:** AU. Romance. Slice of life. PWP  
**Pareja Principal:** Kanon/Saga  
**Personajes:** Kanon, Saga, el tocadiscos, el sillón y el porro, probablemente.

**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy  
**Razón:** Para el reto Museia, del club Taste of Sin y por el pasado cumple de los gemes. Inspirado en la musa Terpsícore.  
**Comentarios adicionales:** Culpa de esto Greatest Romantic Instrumental Ballads y de esto Tenor Madness. (Listas de jazz en spotify u.ú)  
Al menos con esto tengo una conde! :]  
**Estado:** Completo  
**Nº de Palabras:** 7.100 apróx~  
**Última actualización:** 09/06/14

* * *

**Since I Fell For You.**

_'De uno a diez, ¿qué tan estresado vienes?'_

'15'

'Entonces estarás en 20. ¿Qué quieres?'

'Comer. No he comido en todo el día y tengo hambre'

'¿No comerás en el avión?'

'Odio la comida del avión'

'Lo sé. ¿Qué tal un '20 de abril'? Tengo discos nuevos =)'

'Me parece una idea maravillosa'

'Estaré esperándote' 

Durante las horas que dura el vuelo, Saga repasa una y otra vez los mensajes en el celular.

Cada vez que lee _'20 de abril' _tiene la misma reacción sin excepción; se le tensan los labios, agacha un poco la cabeza, se rinde. Le crece la sonrisa hasta que sacude un poco el flequillo y se acuerda del primer 20 de abril al que Kanon se refiere. Saga ha tomado demasiadas malas decisiones en su vida, ha hecho estupideces un par de veces y se ha arrepentido lo justo y necesario, pero no encuentra dentro de sí arrepentirse de ese día.

Luego se detiene en la carita feliz, en la necesidad infantil de incluirla y en la excitación que representa. En la felicidad contenida en la figurita que termina el mensaje. Cuando Kanon dice _'tengo discos nuevos'_, es porque encontró una caja repleta de vinilos en algún local de antigüedades, en algún suburbio medio abandonado, a precio casi regalado y, pese a que se moría por escucharlos desde que les puso un dedo encima, no lo ha hecho. No lo ha hecho porque quiere compartir con él las sensaciones que descubrirá por primera vez al oírlos. No lo ha hecho porque es parte del 20 de abril y han estado esperando un 20 de abril por demasiado tiempo ya.

Trabajos, congresos, seminarios y charlas. Investigaciones, casos especialmente complicados. Siempre hay algo que los mantiene alejados por más tiempo de lo que ha Saga le gustaría. Le ha pedido un par de veces a Kanon que se mude con él y en cada ocasión, ha recibido una negativa por respuesta. Dejó de intentarlo cuando le recalcó que sería igual, si apenas y ponía un pie en su departamento. _'O vives en el hospital o en algún cuarto de hotel, Saga. No creo que tú y tu cama se hayan conocido alguna vez'. _

Suspira, releyendo el último mensaje. Se le acelera el pulso en el cuello y se reprende internamente por el nerviosismo que lo ataca de un segundo a otro, como si fuese a encontrarse con un desconocido y no con su hermano. Tiene la sensación, por un segundo, de que todas las miradas están fijas en él y resopla, cansado de sentirse culpable de sus secretos.

La voz del capitán lo saca de cavilaciones llenas de dudas y remordimientos, anunciándoles que, siendo las siete menos veinte de la tarde, están próximos a aterrizar.

Horas. Le quedan horas para que los nudos en la espalda empiecen a aflojar.

* * *

Recién treinta minutos después logra recuperar su equipaje. Arrastra la maleta sin buscar entre la gente, a sabiendas de que Kanon no ha llegado todavía. En la salida principal, los viajeros se atascan y le toma diez minutos más atravesar las puertas.

El aire tibio y húmedo lo envuelve como si llevase meses esperando su retorno y un poco más allá, apoyado contra un auto que ha visto años mejores, con el pelo desordenado, gafas de sol pese a que éste está camino a esconderse, y un cigarro recién encendido en los labios, Kanon está esperándole. Lleva los cordones de las zapatillas desatados y Saga puede apostar que bajo la camiseta holgada el botón del pantalón está sin abrochar.

Su gemelo sonríe apenas lo ve. Arroja el cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisa con descuido y aunque no lo saluda, le da un medio abrazo. Saga sabe que hay un _'Te extrañé' _luchando por salir, que apenas se contiene y ya el sutil contacto entre ambos, en medio de todo el gentío, hace que se le tensen todavía más los músculos. Agradece que Kanon no llegue a soltar las palabras y agradece que el contacto no se extienda por más tiempo, porque la ansiedad crece a pasos agigantados y podría comprar un boleto de vuelta a Chicago antes de que Kanon notase que se ha marchado.

Kanon se aleja, suspira hondo, probablemente entorna los ojos. Le quita la maleta de las manos y la mete en el asiento trasero. Forcejea con la puerta del copiloto hasta que logra abrirla.

— Anda, sube — le ordena y Saga obedece. Está fuera de su territorio, así que no le queda más que acatar. Aquí, en Nueva Orleans, el que manda es Kanon. No hay más condiciones.

El interior del carro huele un poco a húmedo, un poco a humo y un poco a café. Hay cintas en el suelo, revistas en el asiento trasero, un par de cables. Una camiseta que debe llevar allí la semana completa y recibos de compras. Exactamente igual que la última vez que Saga estuvo allí y se alegra que pese a que el mundo no deje de girar, hay un sitio gravitando alrededor de Kanon que nunca cambia.

Kanon no tarda en ocupar el sitio del chofer. Apoya la nuca en el respaldo y respira fuerte, como juntando fuerzas. Saga nota que empuña y relaja las manos un par de veces, hasta que suspira y se levanta las gafas; no se las quita, las deja sobre la cabeza, sujetándole los mechones de cabello lejos de los ojos. Gira el rostro y Saga ve, por el rabillo del ojo, que estudia sus facciones como si no las recordara del todo. Como si no las viese día a día frente al espejo.

Tiene las ojeras un poco más marcadas que de costumbre. Seguramente se levantó sólo para ir a recogerlo y Saga, como siempre, se siente un poco culpable de meterse en sus rutinas. Carraspea.

— ¿Qué tal el club anoche?

Por anoche, Saga quiere decir por la semana. Por el mes. Por los tres meses en los que no han hablado más que un par de segundos perdidos por aquí y por allá.

_Cuéntame; cuéntame que has hecho todo este tiempo sin mí. _

A Kanon se le ilumina el rostro y se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos.

— Hay movimiento, lo que siempre es bueno. Un par de revelaciones, que es mejor — dice, sin quitarle los ojos de los labios. Chasquea la lengua, como reprendiéndose, y le da contacto al auto. La música estruendosa hace que de un respingo y Kanon se deshace en disculpas mientras le baja el volumen hasta que el sonido de la guitarra es apenas un murmullo — ¿Qué tal el congreso de…? ¿De qué era esta vez?

— Avances en cirugías cardiacas.

— Eso. ¿Qué tal? — el motor tose un par de veces antes de convertirse en un ronroneo agónico.

— Lo mismo de siempre, básicamente.

No dice que es entretenido, porque él y Kanon tienen conceptos bastante distintos de diversión, pero podría entusiasmarse y hablar durante horas sobre las últimas formas en que se puede operar un corazón. Su hermano podría estarse muriendo de aburrimiento por dentro y aun así lo escucharía como si le importase de verdad el tema. Ya es suficiente tortura que tenga que aguantarse las ganas de tocarlo en público como para exigir que, además, escuche sobre cosas que entiende muy poco.

— ¿Cuándo piensas cambiar esta cosa? — Saga cambia de tema cuando el motor se ahoga unos segundos.

— No vas a comprarme un auto, Saga. Sólo necesita un par de ajustes.

Kanon frunce las cejas. Le ha ofrecido cambiar el auto casi tantas veces como le ha pedido mudarse con él y pese a los años, pareciese que sigue siendo un tema sensible. Saga apoya la cabeza contra la ventana, empezando por fin a relajarse gracias a la tenue vibración del coche y la música suave. El gesto hace que se le ablande el mal humor a Kanon.

— No te lo tomes a mal — murmura — Me gusta el carro. Me gusta haberlo comprado con mi dinero.

— Tiene como once años. Me sorprende que aún arranque.

Bosteza, largo y tendido, hasta que le cuelgan lagrimillas desde el borde de los ojos. Parpadea rápido y Kanon se ríe despacio, apenas perceptible. Vuelven a cambiar de tema.

— ¿Sabes qué? Tu vida importante y ajetreada no es excusa para no contestarme un mísero mensaje de vez en cuando. Seguro que puedes hacer una llamada entre turnos.

Un historial de llamadas perdidas y mensajes sin contestar los ha unido los últimos años. Saga rara vez contesta los mensajes y nunca, jamás devuelve las llamadas. Con el tiempo, Kanon ha empezado a hacer lo mismo pero siempre es quien escribe primero, así que el peso de ser ignorado frecuentemente lo carga él.

— Prefiero guardar las conversaciones para momentos como éste, cuando puedo verte responder — Kanon estalla en carcajadas, divertido, sin mala sangre.

— ¡Apenas me has mirado desde que llegaste!

Saga sonríe desde su lugar. No hay un reclamo en la voz de Kanon, pese a que internamente Saga lo siente así. Es su respuesta políticamente correcta y con seguridad, Kanon lo sabe. Se gira hacia él sin dejar de recostarse contra la puerta. Lo mira con intensidad, como si quisiera que todos sus pensamientos pasaran directamente a su hermano, que cada tanto le mira de reojo.

_¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me da miedo esto. Me lo cuestiono siempre que no estoy contigo. No quiero lastimarte. No quiero molestarte. No quiero molestarte. No quiero molestarte. No quiero…_

— Saga, basta. No me molestas — Kanon quita una mano del volante y la deja caer con cuidado sobre su rodilla. Saga se sobresalta y Kanon aprieta un poco más fuerte — No me molestas.

No sabe con certeza si lo ha dicho en voz alta o Kanon lo sabe porque no es la primera vez que discuten el tema. Mira la mano de Kanon sobre su rodilla como si le quemara, hasta que deja de tocarle y recobra su lugar en el volante.

— ¿Por qué no duermes un rato? Te despierto cuando estemos por llegar.

Asiente al mismo tiempo en que Kanon se baja las gafas. No quiere que lo estudie más a fondo, no quiere que vea las tribulaciones en sus ojos, ni el peso que sus actitudes le provocan, ni el dolor ni lo poco que le importa sentir dicho dolor diez meses al año mientras lo siga teniendo en el asiento del copiloto los otros dos meses. En el fondo, Saga se alegra porque tampoco quiere verlo. Si lo ve, querrá huir y está cansado de hacerlo.

Dormita sin desconectarse del todo. Kanon tararea a baja voz y tamborilea con los dedos en el volante. Se detienen a la salida de la ciudad para comprar comida y algo para beber. Saga rueda los ojos.

— Lo olvidé. Demándame — gruñe Kanon — No cocino con tres días de adelanto…como otros. ¿Burritos? ¿Vino? ¿Algo más?

— Dos palabras, Kanon: comida congelada. Sí, sí y no.

— Eso no es comida…

— ¡Anda!

Un portazo y risas livianas lo dejan solo al interior del coche. Saca el móvil del bolsillo y relee los mensajes unas cuantas veces más. Se le acelera el corazón y se le calienta la piel detrás de las orejas cada vez que lee _'20 de abril'_ y_'Estaré esperándote'_. Le parece mucho más fácil cuando lo ve en el móvil. Allí, en persona, parece difícil dejar de sentirse culpable cuando habla con Kanon y el 20 de abril le parece extremadamente lejano; se estresa y se tensa apenas Kanon está a menos de un metro de distancia. Arruga la frente y deja escapar el aire con fuerza por la nariz, le sube el volumen a la música y se deja arrullar por ella. Ya verá más adelante como solucionará sus temores y culpas. Quizás Kanon sea quien, finalmente, los solucione. Como siempre.

Despierta con un sobresalto. Las botellas tintinean cuando Kanon deja las bolsas en el asiento trasero. Saga mira por sobre su hombro bostezando.

— Cualquiera diría que estás tratando de emborracharme.

Kanon le guiña un ojo. Las gafas cuelgan del cuello de su camiseta.

— Pretendo hacer algo más que eso — contesta antes de desaparecer nuevamente.

Saga no puede evitar ruborizarse. Cuando se sube, Kanon le pone una mano en la nuca y presiona los dedos un segundo. Saga se queja y Kanon chasquea la lengua.

— Esto va a tomar más de tres botellas de vino, Saga. Por suerte, tengo muchos discos nuevos.

Saga sonríe agitando la cabeza y vuelve a recostarse contra la ventana. La cabaña de Kanon queda fuera de la ciudad, adentrándose en el campo, a unos 40 minutos en auto. Tiene tiempo suficiente para descansar un poco.

* * *

Cuando despierta por segunda vez, Kanon está aparcando. La música está apagada pero su hermano continúa tarareando una canción casi con la pura respiración. El motor deja de ronronear y Kanon se gira hacia él.

— Ya estamos acá — susurra y le quita el cabello del rostro. El primer instinto de Saga es retirar la cabeza, huir de su contacto, pero Kanon insiste y le roza la mejilla con la yema de los dedos — Está bien, Saga, no hay nadie más que tú y yo en kilómetros a la redonda.

_Está bien._

No lo dice, pero cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hasta que la palma de Kanon le sujeta totalmente el rostro. Deja escapar el aire como si le costase trabajo y termina cubriendo la mano de su hermano con la suya. No sabe por qué, pero le tiemblan los dedos.

Kanon acerca el rostro pero Saga lo detiene poniéndole la otra mano en el pecho.

— Vamos dentro — murmura y Kanon resopla pero asiente.

Mientras Kanon se aleja y se baja del coche, Saga se hunde un poco en el asiento y se cubre los ojos con una mano. Para él, es suficiente reafirmación las llamadas pérdidas y los mensajes constantes en el celular para saber que esto seguirá estando allí al día siguiente, no importan los kilómetros de por medio. Pero Kanon es distinto. Kanon necesita reafirmaciones constantes y físicas. Siempre ha sido más táctil que él y si ya estar lejos le supone una lucha constante, las dificultades de Saga para demostrarle que están en el mismo lugar le hacen perder un poco la paciencia. Saga no está acostumbrado a las demostraciones físicas. Le cuesta enormidades sentirse cómodo tocando a alguien más y qué decir de que alguien le toque con la íntima cercanía emocional que eso significa. No es así con Kanon, por lo general. Pero siempre le cuesta trabajo sacudirse las costumbres que trae desde Chicago y que rigen sus relaciones con el resto de las personas.

Kanon lo obliga a bajar del carro un momento después y Saga lo sigue como si fuese la primera vez que pone un pie allí y no supiese el camino. Al entrar, el ruido de una púa rasguñando un disco le ataca los oídos; seguro que su hermano salió de allí sin darse el tiempo de apagar la música. Kanon se pisa el talón de un pie con el otro para quitarse las zapatillas y las patea a un lado con los pies desnudos, antes de ir hasta el tocadiscos y levantar el brazo.

— Anda, ponte cómodo — le dice, mientras se dirige a la cocina y rebusca entre los cajones las cosas que necesita para preparar los burritos.

La cabaña de Kanon es pequeña. Tiene un espacio que es living y comedor, con una estufa a leña que se pasa la mayor parte del año apagada. Tiene un sillón grande que ocupa una pared completa y que está designado básicamente para recibir a Saga cuando va de visita. Saga nunca ha dormido en él.

Convive allí una televisión vieja que tiene una gruesa capa de polvo en la pantalla con el tornamesa, que siempre está reluciente. En un rincón hay una guitarra a la que se le ha desgastado el barniz y en un atril, un saxofón que parece hecho de oro. Al otro lado del cuarto, un piano vertical los observa, cubierto de partituras a medio terminar. Al centro del cuarto hay una mesita de centro, tazones con manchas de café y otras tantas partituras a medio terminar y cubiertas de borrones.

Luego está la cocina, pequeña pero suficiente para que una persona se mueva libremente por ella. El cuarto de Kanon tiene el tamaño justo para que entre una cama matrimonial, un velador, una cómoda y cajas y cajas de vinilos viejos sin estar chocando con ellos cada tres pasos. El baño se encuentra al fondo de la cabaña y es pequeño, más de lo que a Saga le parece cómodo, pero sigue siendo más grande que la cocina, así que no se queja demasiado.

La iluminación de la casa es, en términos generales, pésima y eso la hace perfecta para noches como aquella. Acogedora y segura.

_Ya, no es tan mala. Es como tener las luces bajas todo el tiempo._

Se queda de pie en medio de la sala, pasando el peso de un pie al otro, después de dejar la maleta en un lugar en que casi no molesta. No sabe bien que hacer, así que prefiere no hacer nada. Kanon da vueltas en la cocina, poniendo la carne en el sartén, mezclando cosas en pocillos y poniendo las tortillas en el horno. Saca dos copas de una repisa y cuando levanta la cabeza para preguntarle si quiere algo de vino, lo ve allí, en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó, sin saber qué hacer con sí mismo. Saga lo escucha maldecir por lo bajo antes de darle la vuelta al mesón y caminar hacia él.

— Dios mío, Saga. Ya no sabes ni ponerte cómodo.

Lo jala de la corbata. Si no lo hubiese pillado desprevenido, Saga se habría resistido. Como no tiene tiempo de hacerlo, termina a un palmo de Kanon, con el aliento en su boca y sus labios allí mismo, a un movimiento de distancia. Kanon traga pesado, lamiéndose los labios, a medio camino de la desesperación, pero no hace otra cosa que apoyar la frente contra la suya. Sin moverse de allí, tira de un lado de la corbata hasta que deshace el nudo. Suelta los botones del saco de a uno y los dos primeros botones de la camisa. Sus dedos se quedan en la clavícula más tiempo del necesario y Saga contiene la respiración. Cuando enfoca la mirada, solo vislumbra el ceño fruncido de su gemelo. Probablemente mantiene los labios fuertemente cerrados.

— Kanon…

Kanon se aleja de golpe cuando lo oye. Es una reacción aprendida luego de años de reproches y rechazos. Duele un poco verla. Duele un poco ver las emociones arremolinadas en los ojos de su gemelo y las necesidades que se acunan en sus manos tensas. Saga termina quitándose el saco y los zapatos por su propia cuenta sin que Kanon lo note, de vuelta en la cocina y atareado en terminar lo más pronto posible con la cena. El mayor celebra internamente la sonrisa que aparece en sus labios antes fruncidos cuando lo ve buscar asiento en una de las esquinas del sillón.

Saga se sienta derecho al principio, y le toma dos copas de vino relajarse lo suficiente para recostarse y estirar una pierna al frente. La música ha vuelto a sonar, tenue y envolvente. Kanon devora un burrito sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y siguiendo el ritmo con los dedos sobre la tortilla. Para la tercera copa de vino, los burritos son historia y de a poco, empiezan a conversar. Cosas triviales al principio; lo caluroso que siempre está en Nueva Orleans, lo ajetreado que está todo en Chicago. Cosas más importantes después, cuando a Saga le pesa un poco la lengua y empieza a sentirse más seguro. Que quizás lo promuevan a jefe del servicio pero que no está del todo seguro de aceptar.

— ¿Por qué no? Te desvives en ese hospital, bien podrían pagarte un poco más.

Kanon no le da mucha importancia hasta que Saga se queda callado y mirándolo fijamente.

— Aceptar significaría tener todavía menos tiempo. Quizás no…— duda un momento que se desvanece en un sorbo de vino —, quizás ya no podría venir tanto…

Es la primera muralla que se desploma en la noche. La aceptación que Kanon lleva horas esperando. La necesidad por parte de Saga de estar allí, escondido del mundo, con él de entre todos los mortales y su renuencia a abandonar aquello.

— En realidad, no creo que necesites más dinero — murmura Kanon, tomando un cigarrillo de la cajetilla sobre la mesa. Esconde una sonrisa con el cigarro en los labios. Inhala y expulsa el humo despacio antes de hablar otra vez — Puede que saqué un disco a fin de año. Aún no lo sé…

Eso explica el insomnio y las partituras regadas por toda la cabaña. Explica un poco la cantidad de discos nuevos. Kanon se levanta en busca de otra botella de vino pero antes se detiene frente a Saga, que se ve obligado a echar la cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarlo.

— Te eché de menos enormidades últimamente — le dice y antes de que Saga pueda contestar, le coloca el cigarro a medio fumar en los labios y da media vuelta.

El mayor de los gemelos rara vez fuma y cuando lo hace, siempre está con Kanon. Rara vez bebe, pero si se le van a pasar las copas, prefiere mil veces que sea con Kanon al lado. Rara vez dice ese tipo de cosas, pero si alguien tiene que escucharlas, opta porque sea Kanon.

— Te extrañé más de lo que te das crédito — dice, haciendo anillos con el humo que sale de su boca. No sabe si Kanon le oye o no, pero se siente bien decirlo en voz alta.

Kanon cambia el disco antes de volver a sentarse en el suelo. Un saxofón delirante llena el cuarto y Saga se deja arrastrar a un sopor inducido por la bebida, la música, el humo del cigarro y conversaciones a media voz, con gargantas que poco a poco se van poniendo más ásperas. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasan así. Horas quizás, a juzgar por las veces en las que Kanon se ha levantado a cambiar de disco. Cuatro discos después, ya no hay muchas noticias que comentar y guardan silencio, disfrutando de la compañía silente del otro. A ratos Kanon tararea con los ojos cerrados y Saga lo observa mover los dedos de los pies contra de la alfombra. En un momento dado, Kanon mete la mano al bolsillo y saca un cigarrillo torcido. Saga se ríe como si lo hubiese encontrado haciendo una travesura y lo mira con una ceja alzada. Kanon finge inocencia.

— ¿Qué? No es un 20 de abril sin esto y lo sabes.

Antes de encenderlo, va y pone un disco nuevo. Una canción de Charlie Parker empieza a sonar y Saga se ríe fuerte.

— ¿_Abril en Paris_? ¿En serio? Eres tan ridículo.

Kanon se encoge de hombros, enciende el cigarrillo, le da apenas una calada y se lo pasa a Saga.

— Ten, necesitas esto más que yo.

— No es cier…— Kanon le pone una mano en el muslo, cerca de la entrepierna y Saga se tensa tan rápido que podría haberse contracturado un par de músculos.

El mayor asume su derrota quitándole el porro de las manos. Kanon toma un cigarrillo común y corriente y se tiende en el suelo con los ojos cerrados. Percute los dedos contra el estómago y Saga sigue cada uno de sus movimientos como si estuviese siendo hipnotizado. Estudia los pies que resbalan una y otra vez contra la alfombra, las piernas inquietas que no dejan de seguir el ritmo. El humo le irrita los ojos pero no consigue que le quite la vista de encima a Kanon. Se detiene un segundo en la sonrisa aletargada y feliz que se extiende por sus labios y luego observa como se le tensa la garganta cuando simula tocar el saxofón. Le dan ganas de lamerle la tensión del cuello. Quizás ya ha tenido demasiado vino y demasiado cigarro y un poco más de porro del necesario.

— Kanon — llama con la voz gastada — Kanon, ven aquí.

Kanon ni siquiera abre los ojos. Se gira en el suelo y gatea a tientas hasta él. Se sienta junto a su pierna izquierda, le quita el porro de las manos y después de darle una calada, recuesta la cabeza contra su pierna. Le pasa un brazo por detrás de la rodilla, anclándose a él como si necesitara mayor estabilidad e, inconscientemente, una de las manos de Saga se pierde entre mechones de cabello rubio.

Entre el sopor de la noche, Saga deja de recriminarse y sentirse culpable de las cosas que quiere. Masajea le nuca de Kanon hasta que éste refriega el rostro contra su pierna. Le jala un mechón, instándolo a moverse, y no deja de hacerlo hasta que su gemelo refunfuña y se estira hasta tocarle el rostro con los dedos. Kanon le coloca el porro entre los labios, _'Toma' _le dice y luego de darle una calada profunda, Saga inclina el rostro, buscándole los labios. Kanon se ríe y lo empuja de vuelta al sillón. Se pone de pie de golpe cuando la música deja de sonar y trastrabilla hasta el tocadiscos.

Saga no se pierde ninguno de los torpes movimientos, con el corazón desbocado. Se le abre el apetito de besos y caricias de un segundo a otro y solo quiere una cosa.

_Kanon, Kanon, Kanon, Kanon. _

Kanon, que rebusca entre los discos tratando de elegir uno, no le presta mayor atención, así que Saga decide ir por él. Los primeros pasos le cuestan trabajo. Un poco borracho y desequilibrado, llegar hasta el tocadiscos, en una sala que no tiene más de dos metros, le toma demasiado tiempo. Por suerte, a Kanon le está tomando un tiempo similar decidir entre los tres vinilos que tiene en las manos.

Saga hunde la nariz en el cuello de Kanon, inhalando fuerte y cuando le mete la mano bajo la camiseta, el menor deja escapar un gemido fugaz. Kanon deja caer la cabeza hasta que su nuca encuentra apoyo en el hombro de Saga.

— Aquí estamos solos, Saga — murmura muy bajo, en secreto — Aquí no hay nadie juzgándote. Aquí nadie te ve.

Roza la piel bajo el ombligo, deja caer los dedos hasta el borde del pantalón y comprueba lo que ya sabe; Kanon lleva el botón del pantalón sin abrochar. Mete un dedo debajo de la tela y gruñe al notar que tampoco lleva ropa interior. Kanon se ríe.

— ¿Esto es a propósito o no encontraste calzoncillos antes de salir?

— No encontré.

Saga se aparta agitando la cabeza. No mucho, pero lo suficiente para que Kanon tenga que enderezarse y se digne a cambiar de disco de una vez. Es de jazz, obviamente. Se gira apenas la música empieza a sonar.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta, dando un paso al frente y que Saga, por primera vez esa noche, no responde dando otro atrás.

— Estoy mejor…

— Saga…

Intempestivamente, Saga le sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos. Es un poco brusco pero no lo suficiente para causarle daño. Los ojos de Kanon se abren enormes y se le agita la respiración. Saga da un paso al frente, invadiendo su espacio, impidiéndole huir y Kanon necesita aferrarse a esa oportunidad. Se inclina hacia adelante, hasta que su pecho toca el de Saga y le sujeta las caderas con las manos. Se respiran encima, sobre los labios y Kanon murmura _'Todavía no'_ y Saga se contiene. Con dificultad, pero evita besarle. En cambio, le toca las mejillas con los pulgares. Le toca detrás de las orejas, apoya la frente contra la de su hermano y frota la punta de la nariz contra su rostro.

— Déjame hacer esto — susurra Kanon, como todas las veces — ¿Quieres hacer esto?

Como en cada ocasión, Kanon le ofrece una salida. Hay veces, como ese día, en que Saga quisiese que deje de ofrecerle salidas y le exigiese estar allí para él, siempre. Le gustaría que fuese más egoísta y posesivo y se sintiese igual de enfermo que él por ponerle las manos sobre la piel sabiendo que está mal.

Saga asiente, lamiéndose los labios. Deja resbalar las manos hasta el cuello de Kanon, sintiéndole el pulso con los pulgares.

Desde aquella primera vez, ese 20 de abril años atrás, Kanon no cuestiona nada. Nada salvo ese miedo irracional que Saga le tiene a lo que siente. Un miedo que Kanon tiene que deshacer todas las veces atrasando el contacto, con toques sutiles y a veces imperceptibles: un choque de hombros, un medio abrazo que no dura más de un segundo, piernas que se tocan por estar sentados demasiado cerca, hasta que Saga deja de sobresaltarse y puede soportar una mano que se queda más tiempo de lo casual sobre el muslo. Un poco de alcohol, un poco de música, un poco de humo para aflojarle las inhibiciones y luego, dejarse llevar. Dejarse llevar al son de una música que se le mete en las venas y palpita al ritmo de saxofones, pianos y clarinetes.

Kanon lo hace girar, despacio y cadencioso, sin dejar de tocarle por sobre la camisa. Presiona los dedos contra la espalda, en la nuca, donde termina el cuello. Chocan rodillas y Saga hunde la nariz en el cuello de Kanon, inhalando con fuerza. Le roza la piel con los labios, manteniendo las ganas de lamer apenas bajo control. Sabe que Kanon necesita tocarlo primero. Hacerlo lentamente, cerciorándose de que está allí, con él, para él, por completo. Asegurándose de que no huirá cuando el contacto se vuelva todavía más íntimo e intenso.

— Puedes dejarte ir, Saga. Te tengo.

La voz de Kanon sale rugosa, toda humo y emoción. Saga se acerca hasta que sus caderas se rozan y Kanon gime sin fuerza. El mayor refriega la frente contra el hombro de Kanon, murmura _'Quiero besarte. Tanto'_ y se desespera. Kanon niega con la cabeza, _'Todavía no'_, y con el cuerpo, empuja a Saga de vuelta al sillón. Lo empuja con una mano en el pecho y antes de sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, se quita la camiseta.

Saga lo absorbe con los ojos, toca con la punta de los dedos la fina capa de sudor que se extiende sobre su piel y suspira. Fijan las miradas en los ojos del otro y Kanon lo toca, tratando de dibujar sus facciones. Le toca las cejas, la nariz, las mejillas. Se detiene más tiempo en los labios, los toca con los pulgares y no puede evitar, al mismo tiempo, lamerse los propios. Cuando Saga entreabre la boca, Kanon desliza las manos más abajo, al mentón y le toca la mandíbula y el cuello.

Cuando comienza a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, las manos de Saga encuentran lugar sobre los muslos de Kanon. Los recorre con las palmas, firme y sin dudas. Sube las manos hasta la cintura y toca el borde de los abdominales con cuidado, sintiendo los tenues temblores que recorren el estómago de Kanon al mantener la posición tensa y curvada sobre su cuerpo.

Kanon le quita la camisa y lo imita. Le toca los hombros, se toma eternidades en tocarle el pecho, se sujeta de sus bíceps contraídos y se carga justo donde terminan, buscando acercarse a Saga sin dejar de tocarse. Las manos de Saga, hasta entonces aferradas a los hombros de Kanon, suben despacio, sosteniéndole el rostro y Kanon se rinde, por fin. No deja de mirarle, ni siquiera cuando la cercanía desfigura los rasgos de Saga. Respira fuerte cuando inclina un poco la cabeza y se queda allí, a milímetros, con la respiración desesperada de Saga en su boca, como si se alimentara de ella. Apena le toca los labios al principio. Los acaricia con los suyos, se aleja un poco cuando Saga avanza y lo sujeta la barbilla con dos dedos. Controla el momento porque quiero hacerlo suyo y disfrutarlo lo más que pueda.

Saga le rasguña la espalda baja. Se remueve bajo él, ansioso, pero no presiona. Kanon saca la lengua, la punta apenas y humedece los labios de Saga con lamidas cortas. Saga gruñe y en venganza, le jala un poco los pantalones. El roce de la tela sobre la erección que se alza entre sus piernas desbarata el control de Kanon. Deja caer la lengua en la boca de Saga, da lametones lentos y largos que Saga responde de inmediato, gimiendo desde la garganta.

Se besan como bebiéndose, ajenos al mundo y la realidad. Se respiran lo que parecen horas. Se tocan hasta que se gastan la piel de los dedos.

_'Nadie nos ve, nadie nos juzga'_, piensa Saga, mordiéndole los labios a Kanon. Le baja el cierre del pantalón y toca carne suave y palpitante. Kanon se deshace entre sus manos y allí donde Kanon pone las suyas, siente huellas como brasa ardiendo.

Dejan de besarse cuando la música muere y solo suena la púa rasgando el vinilo. No se separan. Al contrario, Kanon se deja resbalar hacia adelante hasta que siente el bulto que se forma bajo el pantalón de Saga en las nalgas. Se baja el pantalón hasta la mitad de los muslos y Saga toma la invitación que le ofrece sin pensarlo.

Usa solo los dedos primero, redescubriendo la sensación. Redescubre las reacciones de Kanon. La forma en la que abre la boca, aprieta los ojos o se relame los labios. Como crispa una mano en su brazo, en un vano intento por evitar caer, y como enreda los dedos de la otra en su pelo. Como se queja cuando no le da más que eso. Como tiembla cuando usa la mano completa. Como jadea cuando embiste contra su puño. Sus propias caderas reaccionan y se frota contra las nalgas de Kanon. Usa un poco más de fuerza, acelera un poco los movimientos y su hermano se desarma en sus manos. Gime y entre gemidos, encuentra fuerzas para detenerlo.

— Saga, Saga, espera. ¡Espera!

Tiene los dedos húmedos, la frente sudada y los pantalones demasiado ajustados, pero Saga obedece. Kanon se desmorona contra su pecho, boquea contra su cuello. Cuando logra alzar la cabeza, le mira tras párpados pesados. No dice nada por un momento, pero vuelve a tocarle. Despacio. Murmura como ido.

— Música — dice.

Si se levanta a cambiar de disco en ese momento, Saga va a matarlo.

— No, Kanon, ahora no. Suficiente…—Kanon le cubre la boca con una mano. Se acerca hasta su oído y el aliento cálido provoca una carga eléctrica que le llega hasta las rodillas.

— No, idiota. Quiero hacer música contigo — Saga cierra los ojos cuando lo oye porque se le retuercen un millón de cosas dentro — Déjame hacer música contigo, Saga.

No debería parecerle tan excitante pero hay algo sucio en la forma en la que Kanon dice _'música'_. Le dice _'quiero hacer música contigo' _y lo que Saga oye es _'quiero oírte gemir'_. Le pide_ 'déjame hacer música contigo' _y lo que oye es _'déjame tocarte donde no te toca nadie más'_. En el mundo, no hay nada más importante para Kanon que su música y cuando pone_ 'tú' _y _'música' _en la misma oración, Saga por fin siente que tiene un lugar importante en el mundo. En el mundo de Kanon, que es el único que realmente le importa.

Traga saliva pensando_ 'Toca, Kanon. Tócame como tocas tu piano. Sostenme como sostienes tu saxofón. Hazme decirte estas cosas como si fueran canciones'._ No las dice porque no sabe cómo hacerlo sin sentirse estúpido. Kanon no se burlaría; sonreiría y agacharía la cabeza, pero no se burlaría. De todos modos, no lo hace. Asiente y apenas lo hace, deja de sentir el peso de Kanon encima. Abre los ojos para verlo quitarse el pantalón por completo y dejarse caer de rodillas entre sus piernas.

Empieza la música.

Gime cuando le toca por sobre el pantalón. Respira pesado cuando le desabrocha el botón y le baja el cierre con demasiado cuidado. Sisea cuando le baja el bóxer lo suficiente para liberar su erección y la siente firme contra lo bajo del abdomen. _'Kanon'_, murmura alzando las caderas y su hermano le baja el pantalón y la ropa interior totalmente. Kanon le lame el interior de los muslos en el camino de regreso y Saga se deshace en jadeos. No da rodeos. Besa su recorrido a la punta con la boca abierta y no saca la lengua hasta que está en la cima. Saga maldice, lo llama, le ruega. Gruñe cuando siente el calor abrasivo de la boca de Kanon rodearlo por completo. La piel se le remece como un terremoto y no sabe si es verdad, pero siente que le tiemblan hasta las uñas.

Se cubre los ojos con una mano y jadea incoherencias, gimiendo el nombre de Kanon entre medio. Cuando se siente con las fuerzas necesarias, entreabre los dedos y lo ve, subiendo y bajando, succionando apenas al final, concentrado en lo que hace como si fuese la tarea más importante de su vida. Un quejido involuntario lo traiciona y Kanon abre los ojos, alza la vista lo suficiente para mirarlo sin abandonar su tarea y eso es suficiente. Un contacto visual efímero y a Saga se le contraen las entrañas y se le deshace el cuerpo de la cintura para abajo.

Siente a Kanon tragar y Saga tiene que jalarlo del cabello de la nuca para que no siga lamiendo, demasiado sensible para soportarlo en ese momento. Kanon parece a segundos de un berrinche, así que Saga vuelve a tironearle un poco el pelo para distraerlo.

— Quiero sentirte. Ahora. Dentro, Kanon. Quiero sentirte dentro. Ahora.

Siente que no tiene mucho sentido lo que dice pero no importa porque, en ese momento, es Kanon quien gime. Se gira con un movimiento torpe y se desliza hasta quedar de rodillas.

— Dios mío, Saga — murmura Kanon — ¿Cómo puedo _no_ quererte así?

— Ahora, Kanon. Después me dices lo mucho que me extrañaste.

Kanon le recorre la espalda con una mano un par de veces antes de obligarle a pegar la cara al cojín. Es un acto reflejo, abrir las piernas y alzar el trasero hasta sentir a Kanon detrás, hasta oírle reír sin aire y repetir otra vez_ 'Dios mío, Saga. Dios.'_ Luego siente su lengua al final de la espalda. Lametones descuidados cargados de saliva. Después, esa misma lengua le abre las nalgas y Saga podría correrse de nuevo solo con eso.

_'Kanon'_, gruñe desde el estómago. _'Ya, ya va, ya va'_, responde Kanon y vuelve a acomodarse entre sus piernas, esta vez más cerca. Por un segundo, Saga duda. Duda cuando lo siente posicionándose, imposiblemente más cerca. Duda cuando siente la presión palpitante y una pequeña incomodidad. El primer empujón, un dolor casi enceguecedor y Saga no tiene tiempo para dudar. Alcanza a ahogar un grito contra el cojín y lo muerde cuando Kanon vuelve a empujar y se queja contra su espalda.

— ¡Santo cielo, cuánto tiempo ha pasado! — resopla apoyando la mejilla entre sus escapulas.

Saga no responde. Refriega la frente contra la tela hasta que le arde la piel y jadea tratando de controlar el dolor. Demasiado tiempo. Eso lo sabe. Eso lo siente. Pero eso es lo que menos le importa en ese instante. Se siente lleno. Se siente completo. Se siente necesitado con urgencia y eso si le importa.

Kanon tarda en comenzar a moverse. Le pregunta cien veces si está bien. Le pregunta otras tantas si está seguro, hasta que Saga pierde la paciencia. Se mueve él primero y lo que consigue es que el corazón le de saltos como caballo desbocado. Es como morirse cada vez que sus pieles se separan y revivir cuando vuelven a chocar. Cuatro estocadas y Saga decide que no tiene problemas con morirse allí mismo. A la quinta arquea la espalda y Kanon lo rodea con un brazo, lo levanta del sillón hasta que su espalda hace contacto con el pecho de Kanon, medio sentado sobre él. El peso de su propio cuerpo significa un contacto más profundo y Saga cambia de opinión. Prefiere no morirse todavía y seguir sintiendo a Kanon hundirse dentro de él. Lo oye jadear contra su oído y por instinto, gira la cabeza y le busca la boca. Le besa desesperado, con besos húmedos que tienen más lengua que labios.

— Piérdete conmigo, Saga — gruñe Kanon, cargándolo del hombro para intentar llegar más profundo.

No hace falta que se lo diga. Saga se sabe perdido y condenado desde hace mucho tiempo.

— No me perdería con nadie más.

Kanon gime sin gemir del todo. Es un sonido agonizante y gutural que le nace en la entrepierna y no pasa de su pecho. Se pierde y se deshace dentro de Saga. Se quedan sin fuerzas para sostenerse. Se quedan sin aire y se quedan sin ganas porque lo han consumido todo. Kanon empuja a Saga lo suficiente para salir de su cuerpo y se deja caer, no sin antes abrazar a Saga y arrastrarlo con él. Se gira lo suficiente para quedar de costado y por si acaso, le pasa una pierna por encima. Saga se ríe agitado.

— No iré a ningún lado.

— No importa — contesta Kanon y le pasa un brazo bajo la axila, colocándole la mano sobre el pecho, justo donde le late el corazón — Te extrañé.

— Si — Saga murmura, comenzando a adormecerse — Lo sé.

_'Porque también te extrañe'_, piensa. Kanon le besa la nuca y Saga piensa. _'Si'._ Piensa _'Yo también te quiero'_, aunque nunca llega a decirlo.

— Duérmete.

No hace falta que Kanon se lo diga. Ya está a medio camino.

* * *

Saga despierta sobre su estómago y con la camiseta de Kanon sobre la cadera. Rueda sobre su costado, hacia el lado donde Kanon debería estar y pasa de largo hasta quedar de espaldas. La púa del tocadiscos ya no rasguña un vinilo, pero si se despabila un poco más, oye las notas suaves del piano. Se alza sobre sus codos y las notas dejan de sonar.

Desde el sillín, Kanon lo observa con el mentón apoyado en una rodilla, mientras la otra pierna cuelga libre. Saga bosteza y se talla un ojo antes de notar más detalles.

— ¿Ese es mi bóxer?

— No quería echarte de menos mientras estabas allá, todo dormido.

Saga rueda los ojos. Kanon sonríe y se pone de pie. Cae de rodillas un poco antes de llegar a Saga y gatea los últimos centímetros. Choca la frente con la de su gemelo sin mucha fuerza antes de alejarse de nuevo y Saga lo retiene por la nunca.

— ¿Saga? — pregunta — ¿Estás en casa?

Saga sonríe con la boca y con los ojos. Cierra el espacio entre ambos y besa a Kanon lento y sentido. Despacio, sin miedo y sin preguntas. Cuando se separan, Kanon lo mira directo a los ojos.

— Bienvenido.

No hay música pero Saga la siente de todos modos. Tener a Kanon cerca es tener jazz vibrándole bajo la piel. Allí, lejos del mundo, no le importa dejarse arrastrar por él. Donde sea que le lleve.

**~~FIN~~**


End file.
